fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Our Great Hero, Ultraman
Our Great Hero, Ultraman is an adult focused reboot on the famous Tokusatsu series made by Tsuburaya Productions named, Ultraman Great. That was created by BigRandomKaiju and is now being continued by JohnGojira. History While, Jack Shindo was with his father in a Space Center that his father works on. Until a explosion caused by a Giant Monster that is destroying and eating the workers, as Jack is trying to run to save himself he trips and falls making being attacked by the monster named, Yanakargi. When Jack was going to be stomped by the monster a red and white silver saved him by fusing himself with Jack. Yanakargi and the Giant of light start to fight viciously destroying various parts of the space center in the process. After the Giant cutted the monsters tail, the Giant used an attack to destroy the monster reverting the monster to a person revealing that it was Jack's father who transformed into the monster. After both sharing a conversation Jack's father dies and the Giant says to Jack that he needs Jack to help him fight more monsters that are coming to Earth, by transforming into him. Jacks accepts the offer saying that he'll do it for his father, and asks the Giant what's his name. the Giant answers saying "Great, Ultraman Great. The Warrior of Light.". He fought against two other kaiju when going to Japan and got there safely. He met some friends he fought against Great's nemesis, Gudis and he also fought against 3 aliens and 3 kaijus at the same time with some useless attack team and was helped by another alien. He also fought against some kaijus. And in the end a giant fucking asteroid collided against earth and killed all minus Ultraman because he's, Great (pun intended). THE END Charaterers * Jack Shindo. Jack Shindo is a half Australian and Half Japanese teenager who lives with his father in Australia. One day when he was with his father on the Space Center that his father works on, a giant Monster named , Yanakagi appears and as soon as he goes to kill Jack a mysterious Giant saves him transforming Jack into the Giant. Jack now fights with the Giant named Ultraman Great to protect Earth from other monster attack. * Stanley Haggard. TBA Episodes # The Start of a Violent Hero #* Monsters: Yanakargi #* Ultras: Great # The Flow of the Ocean #* Monsters: Bokreg and Dreamgillas #* Ultras: Great # New Home New Monsters #* Monsters: Gudis #* Ultras: Great # Attack of the Six Alien Beasts! Battle of Gold, Silver, and Copper! (Last Episode by BRK) #* Monters: Alien Gold, Silver, Copper, Goldras, Silvergon, Copperah and Alien Magma Karloss #* Ultras: Great In-series Kaiju created by JohnGojira * Janyur (OGHU) * TBA Trivia * The series has been cancelled only after 4 episodes. ** And the series has been revived by , JohnGojira. who will be taking care of the series. ** And once again the series has been cancelled, but this time it had an ending where every one died. Category:BRK's Series Category:Ultraman Category:Our Great Hero, Ultraman Category:Series Category:Fanfiction Category:Cancelled Series